


Gracias, Caballero Azul

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pesar de que nunca fueron Master y Servant, Rin sentía la necesidad de visitarlo, de hablarle y de recordarle. A casi seis años de haberse conocido, ella aún no había olvidado su presencia ni todo lo que había hecho por ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracias, Caballero Azul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Derkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derkez/gifts).



> Llevaba con esta idea en la cabeza desde hacía MESES, pero no fue sino hasta hoy, que me senté a escribir, que finalmente lo he conseguido. Y debo admitir que estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. No es tan descarada la ship, pero está allí, Rin tiene sentimientos por él y de alguna manera le corresponde, aunque también tenga sentimientos por Archer todavía. Ains, pudieron haber sido tan interesantes...
> 
> En fin, que he tratando de apegarme al canon lo más posible, pero he tenido que hacer un par de modificaciones porque me convenía para la trama y porque, honestamente, no soy muy fan de Shirou, así que digamos que omití que hubiesen quedado "juntos". Pero ya, poco más. 
> 
> Esto va para Derkez, porque nunca terminaré de agradecerle el haberme viciado con esta serie. Tendrá sus cosas que me incomodan, pero estos personajes lo valen y muchísimo. Feliz Navidad, Derkez y gracias por año más <3 (No me odees tanto, plis~~~)

Tohsaka Rin y el color rojo, eran como una sola entidad. Desde que era pequeña empezó a tener una inclinación hacia ese color en particular, descartando otros tantos que, aunque bonitos, no tenían el mismo impacto ante sus ojos. Había algo en las diferentes tonalidades del rojo, que le hacían sentir cosas cuando lo utilizaba en su ropa, que podría resultar insignificante para otros; un símbolo de poder, quizás, de nostalgia porque le traía a la memoria la imagen de su padre. Quizás ahora, ¿por qué no?, por alguien más también. Pero siempre era el rojo y ella. Esta mañana era diferente, no obstante y se sentía ella casi como otro ser al no haber echado sobre sus hombros su gabardina roja, que había adquirido hacía recientemente para poder combatir el invierno en Inglaterra. No, esta mañana quería ponerse otro color, uno que no era particularmente atrayente para ella salvo por una sola cosa en su mente, y era aquello mismo lo que quería honrar. 

 

Aquella mañana, vestía de _azul_. Y extrañamente, se sentía menos incómoda de tener aquel color de lo que se había llegado a imaginar. Quizás estar en Irlanda era lo que le estaba haciendo sentir bien recibida, con sus paisajes que le arrancaban el aliento y donde el viento le susurraba cosas que no lograba comprender todavía; tan parecido quizás al ambiente que respiraba en Inglaterra, pero a la vez tan diferente. Era un encanto particular y casi salvaje, como el de aquel Servant que no había olvidado en todos esos años. 

 

Ella y Lancer, Cú Chulainn, nunca fueron compañeros, nunca tuvieron un lazo mágico que les conectase ni que les obligase a trabajar el uno con el otro. Lo suyo fue algo más bien que se dio de manera espontánea y que creció con el pasar de las horas de la manera más orgánica que había sentido en su vida. No debieron de haber cruzado más que algunas cuántas palabras en lo que duró la Guerra, pero cada escena fue para ella significativa y hasta memorable. La actitud de él, tan juguetona y un poquito descarada, con su sonrisa pícara y sus ojos que escudriñaban su interior sin andarse con rodeos; su franqueza al admitir abiertamente que estaba interesado en ella, que desde que le vio fue así, que le hubiese gustado tener una Master como ella... Era difícil no recordarlo, no mantener viva esa llama que, aunque él no lo supiese, encendió en su interior. De alguna manera así había sido o no estaría ella allí, después de todo. 

 

Si tenía que ser honesta, pensó que su tumba sería diferente, que se sentiría más cálida y menos fría, casi abandonada y tan solitaria. No era que hubiese algo realmente encantador en cuanto a las tumbas y las muertes, sí lo sabría ella, pero se había esperado otra cosa, quizás porque tenía tan viva la imagen de Cú Chulainn y su calidez. Pero tenía algo de imponente, siendo el único objeto en toda esa parte del recorrido. Era como si fuese inevitable que alguien posase sus ojos allí y se le erizase la piel al imaginarse su cuerpo amarrado a aquella enorme roca, negándose a dejar de respirar con facilidad; peleándose hasta las últimas consecuencias, hasta que no le quedase ni una sola gota más de sangre que derramar... Sí, aquello sonaba también como él. 

 

Rin cerró los ojos cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a pegarle en el rostro, fastidiando un poco su vista. Se había levantado muy temprano para hacer el recorrido, puesto que en un par de horas tendría que regresar a Londres y continuar con la vida que llevaba ahora; había caído en Irlanda durante una misión, y apenas vio que tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para hacerle una visita a este lugar, lo hizo. No quería irse de allí sin verle, sin decirle algunas cosas que tenía atoradas en su pecho y que no tendrían el mismo valor si no las expresaba como si el otro aún pudiese ser capaz de escucharle. 

 

Era una buena hora, no muchas personas se asomaban por allí y la gran mayoría andaban con rapidez, puesto que la primavera aún no terminaba de llegar y el clima todavía era poco amigable como para que alguien quisiese dar un paseo al aire libre. A Rin no le molestaba tanto el frío y ahora mismo no le importaba, tenía algo más importante que hacer. 

 

Metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho y acarició el pendiente que había traído consigo hasta allí. Un pendiente que no era suyo, sino de aquel que había perdido la vida en la roca que estaba frente a ella, el mismo que había muerto frente a sus ojos hacía casi ya seis años atrás. No sabía por qué lo había tomado, no sabía por qué casi había quemado sus manos tratando de salvar al menos un pendiente de las llamas que devoraban el castillo cuando ella estaba escapando. Quizás quería tener algo de él, algo que pudiese tocar y que siempre le recordase su presencia. Eso había hecho con el colgante de Archer, de _su Archer_ , ¿no? 

 

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, buscando adaptarse a la claridad y prestando atención total a la roca, a la tumba de Cú Chulainn. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por hacer que su cerebro se imaginase la figura de Lancer allí, en lugar de ese frío objeto. Lo imaginó sentado sobre la roca, en la cima, como desafiando cualquier mal que estuviese buscando perjudicarle, con su lanza roja pegada a su pecho. Lo imaginó con su amplia sonrisa y sus ojos rojos, penetrantes y curiosos. Lo imaginó tan vívidamente que casi y juraría que estaba realmente allí, y por ello le sonrió. 

 

—No podía irme sin verte —susurró—. Pensé que te gustaría saber que estoy bien.  

 

Lancer había mostrado interés en su bienestar en sus últimos momentos, lo suficiente como para arriesgar su propio pellejo para salvar el suyo. No podía evitar sentirse algo responsable por su muerte, por la manera en la que perdió la vida, porque había sido algo partícipe de ello. ¡Y qué ironía que en su primer encuentro había sido Lancer quien había querido eliminarle! En una de sus primeras noches patrullando como una Master, con Archer a su lado, y esa misma noche conoció a Cú Chulainn. Si no hubiese tenido a su lado a su Servant, sin duda Lancer habría puesto fin a su vida... Y más adelante las cosas dieron un giro tan inesperado, que hasta en algún momento Lancer fue quien estuvo a su lado, casi como si fuese su Servant y Archer frente a ella, como su enemigo. 

 

Las vueltas que dieron los sucesos durante la Guerra iban a sorprenderle por siempre. 

 

—Emiya-kun está bien también, creo que encontró algo de paz por fin, lejos de aquí —se rió entre dientes, imaginando la cara de diversión de Lancer al escuchar sus palabras—. Descuida, que me aseguraré que no cometa ninguna idiotez: He jurado que me encargaré que tenga una vida diferente. Fue una promesa. 

 

Al final, se dio cuenta que mantener a Shirou alejado de ese mundo era una respuesta mucho más favorable para el futuro de ese pobre tonto. Emiya Shirou tendría un destino tan diferente de aquel que terminó por transformarse en su Archer, de vuelta en Fuyuki, viviendo una vida tan normal como nunca lo hubiese imaginado, como si nada hubiese realmente ocurrido; rodeado de seres queridos que le curarían cualquiera herida que pudiese tener aún abierta, que le darían apoyo y que le darían amor. Estaba segura que si había alguien que podría curar cualquier cosa que llegase a afectar a Shirou, esa era Sakura. La adoración y el afecto incondicional de su hermana hacia él harían milagros que ella jamás podría conseguir, porque ella y Shirou no estaban destinados a nada más que aquella camaradería que mostraron durante la Guerra. Porque él no era Archer, no era aquel a quien ella habría tener a su lado. 

 

—No pude convencerlo de quedarse conmigo —comentó con algo de amargura en su voz, aunque mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios; apartó la mirada de aquella figura que había dibujado en su imaginación, porque no quería descubrir de qué manera le veía Cú Chulainn—, pero te juro que quise retenerlo. De alguna manera pensé que quizás yo podría curarlo, ofrecerle algo más de lo que era su vida. 

 

Archer, _su Archer_. Posiblemente había sido cuestión de un flechazo adolescente, de esa gran admiración que tuvo por él aunque fue algo más bien silencioso; no llegó a comprender a su Servant hasta que ya no había absolutamente nada que les unía, pero cuando lo hizo, fue inevitable que le doliese hasta los huesos conocer su pasado, sus interminables luchas y esa pequeña esperanza que parecía tener aún dormida dentro de él. Y eso mismo le hizo admirarle tanto. Archer fue demasiado para ella, por ello le perdió en aquel entonces. Pero cómo quiso salvarle de aquel caos que imaginaba, seguía siendo su vida. Si hubiese estado en sus manos el rescatarle, lo habría hecho al precio que fuese. Y aún lo haría, si tuviese la oportunidad. 

 

Porque habían pasado casi seis años, pero ella aún seguía cargando con ese colgante que él le dejase, lo seguía guardando con tanto fervor como él alguna vez lo guardó. Y lo tenía consigo por una inútil esperanza de que quizás, algún día podrían volver a verse. 

 

—He puesto mucho de mi parte para seguir adelante y para ser alguien importante, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. No puedo desperdiciar la vida que él me ayudó a conservar —alzó los ojos hacia la figura, sonriendo con amplitud y entrecerrando los ojos—, y tú también. 

 

No estaría allí parada si no fuese por Lancer. No podría dormir tranquila sabiendo que el asesino de su padre yacía en los infiernos, consumiéndose en las llamas por toda la eternidad, de no haber sido por Cú Chulainn. La fiereza con la que le defendió, con la que se negó a morir hasta que viese que ella estaba fuera de peligro, eso era algo que ella nunca podría olvidar. ¿Cómo no iba a honrar la vida de Lancer, sus últimos momentos, sus palabras y su lealtad hacia ella valorando su vida y siendo alguien de provecho? ¿Cómo iba a echar al vacío todo lo que había hecho por ella? No había otra forma de pagarle que esa, y Rin no iba a darse por vencida jamás. 

 

Así como Cú Chulainn que se había negado a morir con facilidad, que había luchado hasta las últimas consecuencias. Así como Archer había luchado tanto y sufrido también. Ella tenía que luchar y Tohsaka Rin sabía lo que era luchar, aún cuando estuviese completamente sola. Conocía lo que era perder seres queridos y transformar ese dolor en fortaleza y en su fuente de energía. Tomaba su tiempo, pero conseguía moldear esa nostalgia y ese dolor en algo positivo, porque así quería ser ella. 

 

—Gracias por todo, Lancer. Yo también me hubiese sentido honrada de tenerte como Servant. 

 

La brisa fresca que golpeaba su rostro fue tal que hizo que sus ojos se humedeciesen. Nada tenía que ver con la imagen mental que tenía de Cú Chulainn sentado sobre esa roca, sonriéndole con casi dulzura y con tanta calidez que hacía que su pecho se sintiese apretado y su estómago revuelto. Nada tenía que ver con sus sentimientos que sus ojos estuviesen un poco húmedos, como si quisiese llorar de pronto. Oh, no. 

 

Pero se los frotó y se sonrió de todas maneras, queriendo terminar aquella visita en una nota positiva, regalándole un rostro radiante a aquella figura que de pronto parecía desvanecerse en el aire, como aquella vez en la que el cuerpo de Lancer desapareció entre las llamas en aquel castillo. Cuando le vio por última vez. Oh, pudieron haber sido una pareja de Master y Servant grandiosa, muy singular y poderosa, pero la suerte no estuvo de su parte, ¿no era así? Pudieron haber sido... 

 

Y por ese pudieron, Rin continuaría honrándole. Tenía que honrar a aquel que apareció de pronto en su vida como una especie de salvador, casi como si fuese, curiosamente, su Príncipe Azul. Aunque a Cú Chulainn le pegaba más el puesto de _Caballero_ , tal vez. 

 

Suspirando con profundidad, se decidió que era hora de marcharse, puesto que esa figura ya no estaba allí sobre la roca y porque tenía que emprender sucamino para recoger sus cosas y emprender su camino de regreso a Londres. Le esperaban nuevas aventuras, pero al menos había hecho algo que quizás debería de haber hecho tiempo atrás; se sentía bien, no obstante, con un peso menos en el pecho. Finalmente pudo decirle aquello que había querido expresar desde que Lancer atravesó el corazón de Kirei con su lanza, aún a pesar de esa herida que tenía en su cuerpo, aunque estuviese desfalleciendo segundo a segundo. 

 

La valentía de Cú Chulainn le inspiraría siempre. 

 

Acarició el pendiente por última vez, sorprendiéndose de sentir el objeto cálido, en lugar de la frialdad que siempre desprendía. Era como si de pronto estuviese tocando algo que estuviese vivo, no muerto. No tenía sentido alguno y en el fondo seguramente todo era producto de su imaginación, pero giró su rostro en dirección hacia la roca. Ya estaba en posición de retirada, pero dirigió una última mirada allí y le pareció ver algo. Le pareció como si de pronto estuviese allí. Se sonrió, repitiéndose para sus adentros que aquello era como cuando soñaba con Archer y acariciaba su colgante, sintiendo la misma calidez; como si su Servant estuviese queriendo mandarle mensajes desde lejos, queriendo decirle algo que ella no podía entender. Era absurdo, lo sabía, pero aún así... 

 

¿Quizás? 

 

_«Búscame cuando seas mayor»_


End file.
